Reece (Flag Timeline)
---- Not to be confused with the mainstream counterpart. † *Wall-Z † |type = Project Reece |gender = Male A.I |height = 3'4.9" |weight = 270 lbs |eye = Teal |attire = *Starband *Inhibitor Rings *Earpiece *Wedding Ring |alignment = Good |affiliation = The Emerald Alliance |skills = }} ''Reece is a Robot who is from a different timeline. He is the Leader of the Emerald Alliance and is considered a war veteran among many in his faction.'' Background History Sometime after Wall-F and Johansson's death. A group called Na-Mos rose to power and a war ensued between the robots and humans. Reece Feared that Na-Mos would use the both The Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds' power for their war. So he sent all seven away to The Special Dimension to prevent the Na-Mos from getting them. He also Completely buried ' The Black Emerald so deep into the Earth it'll never be recovered by anyone other than him. Lastly, he then shrunk the Master Emerald down to the size of a Chaos Emerald and stored it inside his compartment in his chest. He then was captured by Na-mos and chained up in a cell room. After a while, One of the members came in and demanded Reece to tell them where he hid the Master Emerald, to which he refused. Na-Mos, knowing he's stubborn, decide to bring someone in. It was Spitfire however she wasn't the same for she has joined Na-Mos. Spitfire then decided to use torture to make Reece crack. She brings Zeve and Wall-Z to him and demanded that he told Spitfire where the Emerald was. However, he was too busy pondering and starting at Zece and Wall-Z. Then, without hesitation, she decapitated Wall-Z. Reece was in utter shock and horrified. Spitfire then said that Zeve would be next if he didn't tell her. Not wanting his Wife to die, he told her that it was inside his main compartment. She takes it, thanks to him, then Slices Zeve vertically sadistically saying, "Oops, My Mistake." This Caused Reece to go into a blind frenzy as he broke free from his chains and charged at Spitfire, Ready to kill her and avenge his family. However, Spitfire Saw this coming and user her Sonic Pulsers and hit Reece in the face. Knocking him out, while Damaging his face, and blinding him in the process. She was gonna kill him but one of the NA-Mos members prevented her from doing so. They decided to not repair his face (which then left a scar on him), and lock him up in a heavy-duty security room and taking his Inhibitors and Chaos Data away as to keep him weak. '' ''11 years later, Eve becomes Supreme Leader and discovers Reece's cell. She and Wall-E were in utter shock as they have been told that he died and his friends were in prison. They soon repaired his eyes and Restored all his stolen data. However Reece wasn't happy, he was suffering. He lost everything and blamed himself for it. They tried to comfort him but he snapped and said that they don't know what he's been through. At that moment, Something in Eve clicked, she went into a rage and told him everything she's committed in a fit of anger. '' 'This was a mistake.' '' Reece was absolutely '''ENRAGED' to the point where his inner demons took over and he turned into Dark Reece. He Slammed Eve against the Wall and Scream at her about her loyalty and who she became. The Reece went back to normal as he controlled himself. His last words to Supreme Leader Eve were, "I hope this is what you wanted." as he warped away. '' Sometime after, he found one of the Rings to the Special Dimension and collected a Chaos Emerald. He then discovered Aya's corpse and used Chaos Regeneration and revived her. The two then formed the Emerald Alliance and gathered many robots and humans towards their side. This Caused them to make successful strikes against Na-Mos' controlled Regions, which resulted in him and Aya becoming Na-Mos' primary Targets. Category:FlagArmada Timeline